Senses
by SnowTime
Summary: There is an odd girl at Teiko. Someone who has an odd ability and mysterious air. She called herself a Mirage, something that isn't real: a mere illusion, as she draws in the GoM like a moth to a flame. She knows things that she shouldn't, and both her partner and her walk every step the way, leaving mysteries behind as they disappear from their sights once she wasn't need. FemKuro
1. Kuroko Tetsuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Kuroko Tetsuki~**

* * *

_The five senses humans rely on…_

_Sight._

_Touch._

_Hearing._

_Smell._

_And taste._

_And another one that all have… but do not really use since they forgotten how to use it… the sixth sense. Intuition, or known as instinct. Something all animals' uses… but humans lost… the moment they started to use their logic ways._

_Out of them all, humans rely the most on sight._

_That's why… they are so easily betrayed by the one they rely most on…_

_Yet why… do they still trust it so much if it is so easily led astray?_

_Maybe because of that one small saying… 'Seeing, is believing.' _

_Yet, what if… what the eyes see are merely an illusion? _

xxxxx

Teiko Middle School. A school with the motto, "Win everything and losing is not accepted". A highly famous middle school known for its facilities and great accomplishments. Their basketball club alone has over 100 members.

A young teal haired girl was weaving through the heavy crowds of students, and her eyes were closed. By her side, stood a husky, about half grown, as it too, weave through the crowds, following his owner.

But there was something odd. How can a person who has their eyes closed not bump into anything? And how could no one notice the pair, since huskies weren't exactly a common appearance in Japan, less alone a school.

But still, no one noticed them as they paced through the busy crowds and into the school.

"Nigou."

A soft answering bark was heard.

xxxxx

"Dai-chan is an Ahomine!" one Momoi Satsuki cried as she smacked her childhood friend with her bag.

"Ow! What did I do, you violent women?!" Aomine yelled back as he rubbed the back of his head where the bag had hit him.

"We're lost because of you! You said you knew where the classroom was! What if I'm late?!" Momoi yelled back at the dark-skinned. "You may not care about class, but I do!"

"Tch. Let's just go ask someone where the heck 1-B is!" he was annoyed. First, he was forced to get up early. And now he won't be able to play basketball until class was all but over.

"Excuse me." The pair heard a soft voice in front of them.

"GAH!" and they jumped a foot in the air as they patted their pounding hearts. Where had the voice come from?

"In front of you."

And they looked down. Right in front of them was a pretty teal-haired girl who had her eyes closed. Was she blind perhaps? She also had a husky by her side that looked at them with calculating eyes, and they could barely feel their presence! Even though she was right in front of them!

"Um… yes?" Momoi asked hesitantly. Her heart was still pounding in her chest at the fright that she just had. She was supposed to be observant! How could she had missed her?

Aomine too, was wondering where the heck the girl had popped up from and how the heck the two didn't notice her. She basically stood out with that dog by her side! But somehow… they can't feel any presence from her… almost like a ghost.

"Are you a ghost?" he blurted out, and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Cursed his loud mouth.

The girl only stared at them through closed eyes, emotionless. "I am quite sure I'm a living being. My name is Kuroko Tetsuki. Nice to meet you two." And she bowed her head in a polite greeting.

Momoi, a bit flustered greeted back politely as well, and pushed Aomine's head down into a bow since he was so rude a few seconds ago.

"My name is Satsuki Momoi. The baka is Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you too!" she smiled sweetly at the cute girl and bent down to pet the husky that was by her side. "Can I pet?" she asked just before her hand reached the lush looking fur.

Tetsuki nodded and introduced her partner. "His name is Nigou, and if he doesn't mind himself then I guess you can."

Momoi faced the now named Nigou and to her delight, he leaned forward into her hand, and she eagerly petted him.

"He's so cute! His fur is so soft, I wish I have a dog like him!" she exclaimed as she started to hug the husky against her rather bounty-full chest for someone her age.

"I suspect Nigou would like to be petted more, but we are going to be late is we don't get to class soon." Tetsuki interrupted the two, while Aomine only looked annoyed at being ignored.

"So where's class 1-B then? We haven't found it yet, Satsuki!" he scowled at his pink haired childhood friend.

"Ah!"

"Too late!"

"It's right behind you, you know?" Tetsuki interjected before the two could get into another argument.

"Eh?!" the two exclaimed and looked at the sign above the door.

_[ 1-B ]_

"…" they were speechless. It was right behind them the whole time?!

Momoi turned to thank the teal haired girl, but –"Thanks Kuroko – eh? She's gone!" she exclaimed and Aomine twisted his head around to look for the mysterious girl.

"…She's really gone. How does she do that? She's a ninja or something? Maybe she's really a ghost." Aomine muttered to himself as Momoi noticed their crises and quickly dragged her childhood friend into the classroom right as the bell ranged.

_[Ding dong, ding dong… ding dong, ding dong]_

"Just in time." Momoi muttered in relief as she slumped to the floor, mentally exhausted already.

"I could have just skipped then." Aomine mumbled to himself quietly, as to not let the words reach his bothersome friend's ears.

Their teacher only watched the pair in amusement and gestured at them to take a seat so they could begin introductions.

xxxxx

Aomine yawned loudly as classes finally ended. "Damn, those lectures are boring!" he complained.

"What boring? You were asleep every period!" Momoi grumbled as the two walked toward the gym where they were holding the basketball tryouts.

"So what? I don't care about what the heck they are teaching since only basketball matters me!" he rebutted as they arrived at the gym. "Ah, here it is!"

"I want to talk to Kuroko-san again and get to know her better. She looks so cute and she seems so nice too!" Momoi recollects her memory of the azure haired girl, and her cute, lush furred husky. She sighed.

"Speaking of her, we haven't seen her at all. Yo, what's up?" he greeted rather rudely to the people inside.

"Be polite, Dai-chan!"

"Tch."

xxxxx

Kise was running. He was running as fast as his legs could allow him from the mass of fan girls that had gather and decided to chase him down. It was only his first day, and this has already happened!

Where do those girls get their sudden energy from? He had been running for over thirty minutes at top speed, and he knows that those girls do not have such high amounts of stamina, nor are most of them athletics, so why?!

He cursed when he tripped slightly and the fan girls migrated closer. He was tiring. He can't really run anymore, so he slowed down and prepared himself for the unavoidable assault of the horror called fan girls, until he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled behind a petite body; half-hidden as the fan girls ran by, entirely not noticing his presence even though he could still be seen.

"Are you alright?" his savior asked in a monotone voice that had a slight tone of concern

_'How odd.'_ He thought as he gazed at his unsuspected savior, her blue eyes open for once.

xxxxx

Tetsuki was reading a book until she was disturbed by the sound of mobs trampling down the sidewalk by the school yard, hunting down their prey; a blond haired freshman that seemed thoroughly harassed and exhausted as he ran from the mobs that seemed to increase by the second.

She made eye contact with her partner and asked a silent question. _Should I save him, or should I not?_

Nigou bobbed his head positively, answering his owner. _I feel bad for the guy._

So the two waited patiently, and when he slowed down from fatigued, Tetsuki grabbed his arm and covered his presence with her own invisible one.

She waited until the hordes of fan girls were far away before addressing the blond model. "Are you alright?"

Kise nodded dumbly at the sight of her pale blue eyes that looked so much like mirrors. He snapped out of his stupor when she closed the two brilliant orbs and presented himself.

"My name is Kise Ryouta. Thanks for saving me." And he watched her reaction to see if she somehow recognized his name and was another fan girl. He beamed when she made no special reaction to his name and waited for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuki. We are in the same class, nice to meet you." And she did a bow at his astonished look.

_Eh, they were classmates? He never saw her in his class today!_

"Err, thank you Kuroko-san. By the way, why didn't those girls notice me when they ran by? I wasn't exactly properly hidden. My face was out in the open, and I was really scared that I would be assaulted by them." He rubbed his head sheepishly as he asked the question that would be worth more than anything he could ever make. After all, this was the first time he was hidden so openly, but didn't have his fan girls finding him in about a second which was amazing.

She gazed at him through closed eyes which made him wonder, _'Why does she have her eyes closed? They're so pretty though!'_

He wondered if he asked an offending question when she kept quiet, and started to apologize.

"I'm sorr-"

"My presence." She cuts him off.

"Sorry?" he didn't understand. Her presence?

"I merely masked your high presence with my own, so they did not notice you since I'm almost invisible to pretty much all of the student body; in addition, to the whole population in the world probably." She elaborated and his jaws dropped at astonishment of it. If he could do that!

"Can you teach me how to have no presence?" he begged. That would be worth more than gold!

She only shook her head negatively, much to his anguish. "It is something I am naturally born with. The ability to manipulate my presence. Masking presence of others is something I learn after experimenting with it. Naturally, there are limitations, everything does." She explained in her monotone manner that slightly held a lecturer quality to it, except, this is far more interesting.

"The limitations?"

"If I mask too many people that has high presence, my own would be uncovered and I would be noticed far too easily to my liking."

Kise has hope! She said they had the same class, but which ones? If he followed her around, he won't be harassed! And he doesn't mind her one bit; actually, his respect for the girl is going up! And if she says yes…

"What classes do we have together?" he asked hopefully as his eyes shone with such bright anticipation that made Tetsuki slightly speechless.

"My 1st and last class. However, our 2nd and 3rd classes are right beside each other." She told the blond haired model that looked like he suddenly seen god right in front of his eyes.

Her hands were caught by his and he held onto them tightly as if they were his life line; and in a way, it was his life line. With his puppy eyes on, he asked the question that would determine his freshmen life.

"Can I stay near you so that those mobs don't chase me? Can you help me from now on?"

She sighed thoughtfully before answering. "I will mask your presence for you in the hallways and during lunch. I believe that will be sufficient."

Kise had twin waterfalls going down his cheeks as he grabbed the small girl and held onto her tightly. "Thank you so much, Kurokocchi!"

"Please let go of me, Kise-san." She requested bluntly.

"How mean~! And at least call me Kise-kun!" he nuzzled his cheeks against her.

Tetsuki twitched. "I will no longer help you. Please be taken by your mobs." And she walked briskly away.

"Wait! Kurokocchi! I'm sorry! Wait for me!"

xxxxx

"Hey Kurokocchi, does your dog have your ability too, since no one made a fuss over him yet?" Kise asked curiously since he didn't see anyone glance at her dog, or maybe she was just masking her pet's presence just like she is doing to him.

"There is a reason he is named Nigou. Yes, he has the same ability as mine; thus, an old friend named him after me when I haven't named him yet." She answered back as they walked through the hallways in peace, something that Kise can't seem to get enough of.

Kise noticed a flash of pink, before said thing smothered his friend in a hug.

"Kuroko-san, you're so cute, can I call you Tetsu-chan?" she asked as she hugged the small girl to death. "I feel like I known you since forever even though we just met this morning!" she exclaimed brightly and kneeled down to pet Nigou who wagged and leaned into her hand.

"You can call me what you feel like calling. By the way Momoi-san, were you doing something?" she asked politely and Momoi huffed at the –san.

"Call me –chan at least! And I was looking for you! I am now a manager of the basketball team!" she claimed proudly as started to drag the tiny girl with her. "Let's go to the gym, Dai-chan's turn is up around now!"

"Ah." Was the only thing that left Tetsuki's mouth as she was dragged away with Nigou running after her.

"Wait! Where are you going with Kurokocchi?!" he was ignored the whole way.

xxxxx

"Whoa." Kise looked on in awe as Aomine dodged defenders left and right, before slamming the ball into the hoop.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Quite high level. But not quite grown yet, still a kitten right now. I wonder when will the gate open?" Tetsuki comment mystifyingly that puzzled her two new friends.

"What do you mean, Tetsu-chan?" Momoi asked from her observation and Kise nodded in agreement to her question.

She gave no explanation to what she said as they continue to watch Aomine plow through the players like a graceful cat.

"Are you interested?" her question startled Kise but he nodded.

"Yeah."

She raised a hand and poked his forehead. "Your ability will do well here."

Kise was shock. How did she know? He never told her!

She only gazed at his through half lidded eyes that reflected his desires. "Go."

Kise gulped but listen to her and turn to ask Momoi. "Is it possible for me to join too?"

"Eh? Now?"

"Yeah, Kurokocchi commented that I would do well here with my ability." He rubbed the back of his head, sheepish.

"What's your ability, and do you know how to play?" Momoi asked as she rummaged through her files for a membership form.

"Err, this is my first time and… I'm a fast learner?" he answered uncertainly.

Momoi froze. "Your first time? Do you even know the rules?"

"Err…"

"Here." And Tetsuki shove a beginner's basket book into his face. "Read that, and watch the players. That should be enough to get you through for now."

"Okay!"

xxxxx

"Alright. Next Group!" the coach yelled and Kise stepped onto the court nervously.

"Kurokocchi…"

_"Just watch and copy the ones that seems useful and use it immediately. It's bad for a player's mentality to watch their moves getting copied."_

Kise laughed anxiously as he remembered her advice that sounded so… sadist. _'Is she secretly a sadist, and she really identified my ability. I wonder how…'_ But he can't deny the fact that he had no other way to play since this is his first time. _'How does she know basketball so well?'_

The referee blew his whistle for them to begin and threw the ball into the air.

Kise soared into the air and smacked the ball toward a member of his team, a green-haired guy with glasses that instantly did a three pointer.

The ball went in without a problem, and the audience oohed and ahhed at the fast basket.

The matched continued, with Kise's team winning. Their opponents were horrified when they finally connected the dots and notice Kise copying them. They pretty much played rather half-heartily afterward, resulting in an astonishing score for their team.

_'Another one. I wonder…'_ Tetsuki sent out her presence and felt four others, but one of them felt off. _'Twins. That's rare.'_

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the match. The coach was impressed by the display he just saw. _'Midorima Shintarō, Kise Ryōta. Two more additions. The first years this year are impressive.'_

"Kurokocchi! I did it!" Kise cheered as he bounded forward to his two female friends who aren't fan girls for once. If he had the ears and tail of a dog, they would be perk and wagging.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog, Kurokocchi!"

"Bark!"

"Ah, I don't mean it in an offending way, Nigou!"

Momoi giggled at the rather comedy scene in front of her as they waited for the announcement.

xxxxx

"And the ones that got into the first string."

"What?"

"Wasn't there never a first year that got into first string before?" someone whispered.

"Ahem. Akashi Seijūrō, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarō, and Kise Ryōta. However Kise, you need to work a bit more than others since this is your first time playing basketball." The coach told him.

"Hai."

"What?! You serious?" they all hollered.

Aomine turned toward him and held him by the shoulders. "Was he serious?"

"Yes…"

"Then how in the world did you play so well?!"

"It's all because of Kurokocchi!" he chirped happily back.

"Kurokocchi? Who's that?" Aomine questioned at the odd name.

"Dai-chan!" at this moment, Momoi intervene.

"Hm?" Aomine snorted back.

"I found Tetsu-chan!"

"Hah?" Aomine made a face. Who the heck was that? He doesn't remember no 'Tetsu-chan'. What's with all the names they're springing up at him?

"Hello Aomine-san." Tetsuki greeted and he jumped in his seat, clutching heart as he wondered how long had she been there. Others, who were eavesdropping were in similar states as they noticed the teal haired girl.

"How long have you been there?!"

"The whole time Momoi-san talked to you." Was the straightforward answer that for some reason, irk Aomine.

"Show some presence, will you?!"

"No. I like my peace."

"Hah?!"

Momoi cuts into their dispute with an additional form in her hands. "Do you want to be managers with me?"


	2. Plan 1 - Escape Successful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Plan 1 – Escape Successful~**

* * *

"Do you want to be managers with me?"

They waited with a bathe breath to hear her answer as Kise prayed to high heavens she would say yes, but she doomed it with a single sentence.

"…I'm sorry Momoi-san, I must decline your proposal." She bowed to the pink haired manager as Nigou gave a little bark.

"It sounds like your rejecting a marriage proposal or something." Aomine muttered under his breath and Momoi smacked him with a tick on her face.

"Don't be rude, you Ahomine." She told the scared power forward who meekly nodded his head. She might force her horrible cooking on him!

"Why not, Kurokocchi? You know how to play and everything, why not?" Kise whined to the teal hair girl who stood there blankly as the coach walked over to her to lecture her about bringing pets to school.

"Pets are not allowed in school." He reprimand her.

Tetsuki did nothing. She only stood there as she and Nigou double team him with a suffocating silence. The coach got more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by, until finally, she opened her mouth to say something: "Nigou."

Nigou obediently took out a pass from the bag attached to his foreleg and handed it over to the stunned coach as he read the note on the pass.

_[Pass for: Kuroko Tetsuki]_

_[She is allowed to keep her dog by her side while on school property. Her dog is well trained and shall not cause disruptions.]_

_[Nigou – Alaskan Husky]_

_[Signed by: The School Board of Teiko] _

The coach was silent as he read the note carefully and looked for signs of forgery; there were none. "How did you get their approval for this? It is quite hard to get any special treatment unless you have done something that greatly impressed them." And they all glimpsed in the direction of the teal haired girl as her dog sat by her side quietly.

"I made a bet with them, which they took. The gist of it is basically this: if I can ace any test they give me on all subjects them I would be allowed to bring Nigou. They decided to give me high school exams and I aced it all." She stated, much to their shock. She aced them? How smart is she?

"Bark!"

"Very well." The coach gave the pass back to the husky who carefully tucked it into the bag on his foreleg.

"Well then, we shall be going." And the two left quietly with an anguished Kise left behind as he questioned about the cruelty of being a famous male model. Girls weren't normal, they are monsters! Well, all except Kurokocchi…

Momoi pouted at her refusal, but she refuses to give up so fast! A smirk made its way to her face as she turned toward Kise.

"Kise-san! You want Tetsu-chan on the team right?"

Not knowing where the question was heading, he nodded in confirmation.

"Let's team up and keep asking her! She join sooner or later!" she chirped and a fire was rekindled in him. The shook hands.

"Let's do this."

xxxxx

"I do not think those two are the type to give up after one disappointment." Tetsuki mumbled to herself as they walked home with a few grocery bags in her hands.

"Bark!" _Translation: They seem like those do or die types!_

"That's true. I should prepare myself to fend them off, that's why I even bought cookie supplies. Hopefully they can be engrossed enough in the cookies for me to be far enough from them to find me easily." Tetsuki nodded as they arrived at their house and took the materials to the kitchen. She fished out her apron and other needed tools as Nigou sat by the table, his tail thumping enthusiastically on the floor. Tetsuki took in his hopeful eyes and smiled.

"I'll make plenty for you too, Nigou. What flavor do you want? Dog-friendly only."

"Bark! Bark, bark! Bark?" _Translation: All of them! Make as many as you can! By the way, can I have some for dinner?_

xxxxx

Next day…

Tetsuki has been successful in her personal mission so far: Avoid the two that are bound to try and convince her to join the basketball team. Honestly, she doesn't want to play with them, since it means she is required to play in plain public, and besides, they don't need her with the amount of natural talents that somehow all gather together this time.

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu-chan!"

And the two cornered her from both sides of the hallways, behind her and in front of her. Before she could offer the incentives for escaping, they dragged her off before a word left her mouth and she had to sigh. Misdirection doesn't work as well when it comes to people who are on a mission of _definitely_ hunting her down.

They arrived at the gym with the other members watching on with interest as they tried to get her to join. Tetsuki only wordless held out the bag she had in her hand to the two. They took it and took a small bag of cookies out.

"Wow! Did you make this? Is this for us?" Momoi asked in delight as he nodded. Kise already had a bag open, and was eating the deliciously baked fresh cookies. He had tears of happiness running down his cheeks as he popped in one cookie after another.

"This is so good!"

They were interrupted by one Murasakibara Atsushi, who naturally migrated over because of the presence of snacks. His tall form leaned over them as Kise stared at him in slight shock.

"Can I have a bag?" he asked politely and took a bag when Momoi held the bag forward.

"This is delicious." And he started to eat them at such a fast pace that some feared he would choke. Tetsuki felt a bit concerned. She doesn't exactly want him to die from suffocation and have the blame pined on her, it would cause far too much trouble in her already troubled life due to some bouncy balls that have too much energy to spare, and decided to barge into her quiet life. But she was partially to blame, curse her kind heart.

"…" she wordless inched backwards as they started to discuss her cookies, which flavor they liked the most, and how kind she was. When they turned toward her to ask some more questions, the spot was empty of its former inhabit along with her puppy.

"…"

Momoi exploded as she grabbed her head in her hands. "NO! Those cookies were a decoy for her to escape! She knew we would find her! That's why she had these delicious cookies prepared!"

Aomine walked into the gym just as she said those words. He snickered, much to her ire. "She escaped, huh? Why are you two so hell bent on getting her to join?" Murasakibara silently handed him a bag of cookies as he ate another bag. "Huh? Oh, thanks." He popped one into his mouth and his eyes widened. "This is good! Where you get this?"

"From the small girl that had a dog with her." Murasakibara answered.

"From Kuroko, eh?" Aomine scratched his head. She can cook? That's certainly a plus in his book! He is definitely helping the two in making her join. That way, he'll never have to eat Satsuki's poisonous cooking again!

"I'll call her Kuro-chin." And Aomine had to wonder what's with these odd names they were coming up with. He walked over to the two who were planning on finding her again tomorrow and barged into their plotting.

"I'll help."

"Me too." The purple-haired giant added.

"What's with the change of heart, Daiki? And why you too, not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious." Momoi asked along with Kise who nodded beside the pink-haired manager.

"We're looking for her to be another manager right? I want her to make more sweets." Was Murasakibara's reply and Aomine nodded.

"She can cook. You can't Satsuki, and I already went to the hospital _10_ times in the past due to food poison and although I grown a resistant to it, it doesn't mean I want to eat it. I want something_ edible_, thank you very much." Came the annoyed answer from Aomine and Kise had to give their manager a fearful look at the information.

_'I don't want food poisoning!'_ the general people thought when they heard how Aomine went to the hospital 10 times due to her cooking. Just think about it, how many casualties would their manager cause if they had her cook for them or something? Just thinking about it was scary.

They all raised a hand. "All in agreement on getting Kuroko Tetsuki to join?"

"Aye! We shall help in convincing her!" _'And preventing our deaths.'_

One red-headed basketball went unnoticed as he watched them rally together. "They are quite energetic in finding the girl. I admit myself though, she intrigues me." He chuckled as their green-haired shooter pushed up his glasses.

"They are fools, what can one useless girl do besides cook? It's not like she can do anything else."

"Ah Midorima-san, it's not nice to underestimate her when you don't even know her. Besides, I feel as if she has some hidden ability." Akashi answered as he dribbled. Maybe he should get some of his men to look in on her. She might be beneficial later on. An asset.

xxxxx

"… I think I gain some more convincers, Nigou." Tetsuki supposed as she sipped her vanilla milkshake in a restaurant. She walked out with her partner and bumped into a bullying case on the street ball court. Anger rose in her as she watched them play dirty against the 3 players who were getting more and more injured.

Without even needing to hear a command, Nigou went to rescue the students. His first target got a nice sized bite on his butt as he held on with the bullied students looking at him in surprise. Where had the dog come from?

"Nigou." She command quietly as he released his victim and ran back to Tetsuki who was helping the students up and checking their injuries. "Nothing too serious, I'm glad." Here, she gave a slight smile to the three, and blushes all appeared on their cheeks as they rubbed their heads and thanked her. She turned her attention to the 5 who were doing the bullying.

"Have you no shame? Playing dirty, are you even players?!" she demanded and they glared at her.

"What do you want little girl? You better get out of our way or you can hurt that pretty little face of yours. And I'll kill that mutt!" the one who was bitten cried. She was unruffled by his threat while the 3 students tried to get her to run away from getting hurt. She ignored their pleas.

She placed her bag on the ground and picked up the orange ball. "Let's settle this with basketball." And to all of their amazements, she disappeared right in front of their eyes, and the ball bounced harmlessly under the hoop, with her right next to the tall basket.

They all gaped as she walked forward slowly like a tigress. "By the end of this, you will never bully another player on the court." With that sentence, they all feared for their lives.

The next five minutes was a massacre. And although it was only five minutes, it felt much longer and they could only look on in awe at the grace and skills she displayed. A single small girl against 5 guys. They were all on the floor exhausted as she gave them one last wave of goodbye. The 3 students stared at her retreating back with sparkles around them.

"So kind…"

"Like an angel…"

"My heart is racing…"

Unbeknown to them, a certain man in black was right around the corner as he videotaped the whole thing. "Report complete, Master Akashi." And he disappeared into the shadows.

Tetsuki felt a heavy weight down on her shoulders for a moment. _'Spies? Won't be the first time.'_


	3. Midorima Shintaro and a Flower?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**I had fun writing this one, consider it a New Years present and it was requested by someone who won the lottery. Thanks for the reviews, some are interesting to read. Hehe.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Midorima Shintaro and a Flower?~**

* * *

The day started out normal for Tetsuki. Wake up with a bedhead, change and get ready for school, and finally breakfast, that consisted of a vanilla milkshake and a small desert. She would then take Nigou out for a small run before getting her bags and go off to school.

For Nigou, his day was also normal. First he would wake up before his Master and rouse her from her sleep. Then, he would go and wait for his breakfast and desert like the good and smart dog he is. Before finally, they would go out for a run while he barked at random wild cats. All in all, a perfect start of a normal day; well, as normal as it could be ever since his Master gained stalkers in the place called school. But the plus side of his Master gaining stalkers was that he got to eat treats more often, and hopefully every day. He got to chase after them too, to work off the extra energy – he doesn't want to get fat, you know.

So yes, all in all a perfect day for a Master and her loyal companion.

xxxxx

While the two could say that it was a perfect day, another person will definitely disagree.

_"Sagittarius is in First place today! Cancer is in Last, so you better lie low! The lucky item is a doll that looks realistically like you, but never fear! If you cannot make such a thing or get it, all you have to do is stick near an Aquarius, and a gift will come to you!" – Oha Asa_

Midorima was depressed. The day barely started for him and he was already experiencing unlucky things! First he tripped down the stairs, then his sister accidently dropped a glass of water on him, and when he was on his way to school, a cat scratched him. Everything was just going downhill, and the bad part was that he didn't know anyone that was an Aquarius!

_'Today is a horrible day! Cancer is in last place and I can't get the lucky item needed!' _Midorima wailed in his head as he jumped at everything. He really was a mess without his lucky item. He accidentally bumped into another person for the nth time.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." he apologize before recognizing the person who he bumped into.

"It is fine, Midorima-san." she paused as if she was studying him. "You are a person who follows horoscopes aren't you? And by the looks of it a Cancer, and you can't get today's lucky item that is just plainly bizarre." she said, much to his shock as everything hit bulls-eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"I just know these things."

He scanned her up and down. She had blue hair… Maybe!

"Are you an Aquarius?" he asked hopefully and she nodded much to his joy. Seems like part of his problem is solved now! "Allow me to accompany you for the day." He asked and followed her to school with her dog.

They walked in silence before Midorima decided to ask about her skills. "Kuroko-san, why are the others so adamant about getting you to join our team? The basketball club already has enough members without needing more to join, so why?"

Tetsuki was quiet as she thought it over. "Honestly speaking, probably because I'm so different from other people they know, and they want to 'crack' me, so to speak. They make me feel like some criminal in an interrogation cell, with them being the police, but they are far too childish for that. I would be making circles around them while they try to get information." She was a little smug about that. Combined with her ability, she would do well as an assassin, but that's in movies.

"Indeed, you do make people want to know and find out more about you." Midorima admitted, somewhat reluctantly as he trailed behind. "Can you play basketball though?"

"Of course I can, but I prefer to be a support player since I honestly don't like too much attention. I rather like my quiet ways… But it doesn't mean I cannot play something else. Few push me to that point, and I want to keep it that way." Her statement sent shivers down Midorima's spine.

As he eyed her back, several thoughts passed his mind. _'She's dangerous! And the saying 'Let sleeping dogs lie' applies way too much here! But rather than dog… wouldn't a tiger fit better? She seems like one of those types…'_

The rest of the walk to school was slightly awkward since neither were exactly the talkative type. When they arrived at school, Tetsuki gestured to him to follow her, and she led him to the Arts & Craft clubroom. Since they were early, no one was around and Tetsuki set to work, with Midorima wondering what she was doing.

He felt like a mouse that was about to be pounce and eaten by a cat when Tetsuki turned to him with her eyes fully open and stared, _hard._ The seconds ticked by, and he released his breath when she turned her attention away from him to focus on her handiwork: A doll.

Specifically, a doll that looks so much _convincingly_ like him that he was scared for a second. It could be a voodoo doll, all it would need would be his hair and _tada!_ – A cursing doll. She handed it to him and he turned it around in amazement. He held his glasses up as he stared at it in disturbed amazement.

"How? So detailed…"

"I have good eyes. If you don't use one of your sense and rely on others, they can get better. But a person can't rely too much on one, after all, we are granted six senses for a reason." She wiggled her fingers. "Why don't you try it sometimes? Handle you ball without using your eyes. You'll be amazed at how well you can handle you ball afterward when your sense of touch is so much in tune with yourself without needing your eyes." Her lips twitched with mirth, he was the type of guy she could handle better.

She left the room with Midorima frozen in his shock. He eventually snapped out of it after she left the room.

"Wait, six? Isn't there only five?" he questioned with a confuse face but left the room when he noticed that the bell was about to ring.

_'I forgot to thank her… I'll thank her later when they drag her to the gym.'_

xxxxx

The gym…

"Kurokocchi! Please join the team!" Kise begged with his knees bent, and his back parallel to the ground as he does a dogeza.

Tetsuki wordlessly held out a bag of deserts which Momoi took.

"Oh, thanks Tetsu-chan – WAIT! We aren't going to be sidetracked by this again; although it is very delicious." She added to herself and the others nodded in agreement.

_'Hm… they learned the first time but… Lady Luck is on my side today!'_ Tetsuki thought with a slight smile that went unnoticed when a shriek was heard.

"OI! Midorima… got turned into a freaking doll!" Kise cried as he held the Midorima doll that Tetsuki made. They all went into panic mode as Tetsuki once again, slipped out of the gym during the chaos.

Midorima entered just as Tetsuki was about to leave and thanked her. She nodded back and left quietly as he entered to find them panicking.

He pushed his glasses up with his bandaged fingers. "What is going on?" and they all froze at his voice. Kise with twin waterfalls falling down his face, engulfed the shooter in a hug as Midorima gained a tick on his head and got himself out of the hug.

Kise held up the doll Midorima had left on a bench when he went to get changed and said, "We thought you got cursed and turned into this! By the way, where you get this? It looks too real!" and they all nodded. It looks much too real that they really thought it was the real thing-turned-doll.

Midorima sighed exasperatedly, "That is my lucky item of the day. Kuroko-san made it for me before first period started this morning when I couldn't get one." And they all froze again as he said 'Kuroko-san' and the doll fell out of Kise's hand and tumbled ungracefully to the ground below.

"…"

"NO! SHE'S GONE AGAIN!" Momoi and Kise cried together in anguish as they fell onto their knees. They were tricked again! Murasakibara merely hummed contently as he dined on the delicious deserts that Kuro-chin brought.

"Want to follow her? I got one of my men to follow her." They looked up into the smiling face of Akashi. Follow? Spying?!

"Of course!"

_'We're getting her to join no matter what! Even with blackmail!'_ the small group thought evilly as Akashi smiled on the background.

"Akashi-san… Isn't stalking a bit much…?" asked Midorima as they were all dragged off spy.

Akashi merely gave him an innocent smile. "What do you mean? I'm just scouting for future recruits!"

_'Are we the only sane ones around?'_ thought Aomine and Midorima when they heard the answer. But then again, they can't be considered all that sane either, just saner than the other since one was a horoscope loyalist and the other was a basketball junkie.

xxxxx

Hanamiya Makoto is not a nice guy. Although his name means 'Flowery Truth', he is anything but truthful. He is the complete opposite and hated quite a bit by his enemies.

Imayoshi sweat-dropped when Hanamiya played dirty against some other players again. How they became friends was odd, since he was more about playing fair, but then again, they both have a somewhat darker personality; his was just hidden better, and he doesn't lie – much. Not on the court like his friend, but everybody lies, it's just a fact of life.

After all, his motto is:_ "Wisdom to realize one's own ignorance"._

He betted that Hanamiya's dirty deeds will bite him back in the ass, but he didn't think it would take the form of a young blue-haired cute girl. He knew that Hanamiya will get retribution and… he's quite glad that he isn't him right now.

While he may say Hanamiya has a bad personality, Hanamiya says the exact opposite – his personality is worse, which is saying quite a bit.

xxxxx

Tetsuki was just walking home like usual when she chance upon another game. It was a three against three and one of them was doing dirty plays while the other two in a team were playing fairly. She watched for a few moments and felt her anger rise when the one that had been doing dirty plays bad mouth basketball. To others, she may seem like she doesn't care, but she does care a great deal.

She went up to one of the teams and asked if she could switched with one of them. They nodded dazedly and before they knew it, she was playing with them while the third sat out because of fatigue. She smiled innocently at the guy who she learned was named Hanamiya.

"You will learn a lesson about badmouthing players." She told him simply and he gave her a 'Huh?' look.

"Why don't you try, little girl?" he goad and the game started.

It started normal, passes, steals and baskets. Until Tetsuki _accidently_ slipped and the ball flew pass Hanamiya's face like a cannon. They all looked at the small girl in fear before back to the hole that was made in the fence from her pass.

"I apologize. I _slipped_." Her innocent façade did not sway him at all as he stared into her eyes that _sparkled_ with doom.

"You were trying to kill me! No way was that a slip!" but the game continued with the occasional _slip_, that would send Hanamiya sprawling for his life. It was just pure evil when she sent one at 'that' place. It zoomed by just a centimeter away from making him sing soprano. The game ended at that and they all went home.

The few stalkers that she acquired all popped out from their various hiding spot.

"The last 'slip' was cruel." Aomine started it off and the male populace in the group nodded. It wasn't just cruel, it was downright _criminal_ to do something like that.

"But the guy deserved it." Momoi defended her, while some of them nodded in agreement. He was a jerk, so maybe…

"But she still shouldn't have done it." Aomine criticized.

"So this is what she meant…" Midorima mumbled to himself just loud enough for Akashi, who was next to him to hear.

"What do you mean?" the question made heads turn to the green-haired shooter.

"I met her this morning when I was walking to school. I asked her some questions and she told me she preferred to be a support player and after watching the game, I understood what she meant." He explained and they definitely had to agree. Her passes and steals were like a work of art!

"I think I will be joining in on making her join. I have full confidence I am able to make her join willingly." His red eyes glinted as he added on a 'but'. "But if she does refuse, we always have some blackmail materials from our digging around." He announced and they all paled.

_'Is he some Yakuza Boss or something? He's acting like one with the innocent smile!'_


End file.
